


Everlasting

by Bastien



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastien/pseuds/Bastien
Summary: He was truly a glorious angel, the pride of the Celestial Realm.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 50





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5: Immortal

The Demon Prince knew that he wouldn't be welcome in the Celestial Realm, regardless of the fact that he was on a diplomatic mission. Angels, in Diavolo's opinion, were just as vicious and imperfect as the demons they so loathed. They just made an effort to act otherwise, so as to not stain their image. So while he hadn't expected any warm welcome from the inhabitants of the Celestial Realm, he never thought that he would be greeted with such open hostility from an angel.

They had been walking for quite some time, a frigid silence between them, one that Diavolo didn't bother to disrupt. The black-haired angel hadn't bothered with any introductions, only making curt motions for the demon to follow along and no more, but from what Diavolo had overheard, his guide was named Lucifer. A newly rebellious seed, who was once considered the Flower of the realm. Strange that he was still in such high standing if that was the case.

This trip of his seemed much more interesting now that he had met Lucifer. In fact, perhaps the Demon Prince would ask Barbatos what the future had in store for this angel. Certainly something was coming.


End file.
